warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightsparrow
Brightsparrow is a gray-brown she-cat with brilliant green eyes, making Firestar's seem dull, and dense, Akita-like fur, with darker stripes on her back She has come from a clan with the harshest rules. Hunting patrol ended hours beyond the normal time, and the camp was usually ridden by foxes, and injury was just another day at work. Then she saw a sparrow while hunting that guided her. There, she met Eveningswift. Brightsparrow is a cheerful warrior, with many expectations for her fighting skills. She doesn't get easily annoyed, but can when a cat takes advantage of her, hurts her family, friends or mate, betrays her and all that stuff, you better watch out. It's like eagle talons ripping at your fur She enjoys hunting, and getting lost in a beautiful scenery. She feels it calms her down even in the worst times. Hunting, helps her work on her fighting techniques. Family & Important cats Mate: Redclaw Parents: Moonwillow, Deepstripe (DC) Siblings: None Aunts: Thrushtalon. Uncles: Woodflame, Daughters: Deerkit Sons: Starkit Mentor: Orchidfire Apprentice(s)- Woodpaw, (later Woodcrest, while in FireClan, Billowpaw (in beachclan, later Billowheart), Fawnpaw, (went to medicine, later Fawnberry) BeachClan Brightsparrow newly joined because of her friend's recommendation. At first, it was barren as ever. (She met Hawkstar and Mallowleaf while they were on their quest for the lost Clans. She almost instantly becomes friends with these travellers that come from far away. When they leave, she wishes them good luck on their quest.In Eveningswift's Story) She gained her apprentice, Billowpaw. Mentoring him was a challenge, since he was stubborn and had temper issues. Sure enough, she gained his respect. After a five day session, she couldn't believe it. :0 (But Eveningpaw actually gave him a talk about "respect" the previous day... heh... Then, Brackenpaw, Peacesong, Echomist, Blackfire, and Redclaw came into the clan. She quickly got along with them, and she wanted to stay there again. Brackenpaw changed his name to Brackenstorm and became mates with Peacesong, making Brightsparrow realize how precious love was. She then met Redclaw. Both of them spent five hours talking to one another about basic things. Brightsparrow developed feelings for Redclaw just after those five hours. Ever since, Brackenstorm knew that they would be together. A half-moon later, Brightsparrow expressed her feelings to Redclaw. He also developed feelings and both became mates. She always will remember that day. Just after they exchanged their thoughts, a day later the clan was burned down.Only Brackenstorm, Peacesong,Brightsparrow, Eveningpaw, Billowpaw, Blackfire, Echomist, and Redclaw surrvived. They were lost. They eventually found something else though... StormClan , Waterfallclan, and MapleClan After BeachClan disappearing, Brackenstorm established StormClan. This way, the cats from BeachClan could talk with each other. Brightsparrow and Redclaw were reunited again. Peacesong soon established Waterfallclan, making StormClan less populated. Brightsparrow gains her apprentice, Fawnpaw. A nicer apprentice than Billowpaw Redclaw and Brightsparrow were in the happy relationship when he speaks of his old mate, Whiteflower. Brightsparrow doesn't think anything of it until the day she joined the clan. Whiteflower quickly got jealous and started threatening the two to break up. Brightsparrow started to worry a bit of what will happen if they both didn't follow her orders Fawnpaw then started Mapleclan. She and Redclaw also joined. In this clan, Redclaw became Redstar, the leader. Danger then strikes when Whiteflower also joins. She makes another statement. "one day, he wont be here" Now Brightsparrow starts to get infuriated as the she-cat. Redclaw makes her promise to run off if she comes here again. Soon enough, Brightsparrow suspects Whiteflower made a failed attempt to kill her in the warriors den, but was stopped by Redstar, who was in the warriors den at the time. Whiteflower said that she was lucky this time. Later, her own kits joined. Now Brightsparrow worries greatly about that. For the third time, Whiteflower spies on the two. Brightsparrow gets infuriated and starts speaking of how her talents will not be able to be effected by Whiteflower. With all the herbs Brightsparrow knows about, she can treat herself. The clan she first came from made her strong. Redstar knocks her from the tree and Brightsparrow mentions some vulgar things to her. After a visit to the lovepool, Redstar threatens exile on Whiteflower...if she does do anything. Whiteflower then attempts to kill Brightsparrow, but injures her leg instead. Brightsparrow runs to Waterfallclan. Redstar goes to comfort her and she has a weird vision. There was a bird, a rose with some white underneath, and a stripe. *The red rose is a bloody Whiteflower *The sparrow represents Brightsparrow *Her apprentice friend, Rosepaw, might be in on this- or it's StarClan's way of saying "paws of blood" *The claw shaped stripe represents Redclaw Redstar finds Whiteflower and exiles her. Brightsparrow soon has kits. Deerkit and Starkit Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Queens